


[Podfic] Untitled Howard & Tony ficlet

by bonzai_bunny, sisi_rambles



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None given.</p>
<p>[Howard and Tony have a father-son moment]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Untitled Howard & Tony ficlet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/75398) by bonzai_bunny. 



Length: 00:02:07

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Untitled%20Howard%20Tony%20Ficlet.mp3) (2.0 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Untitled%20Howard%20Tony%20Ficlet.m4b) (1.0 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
